This section is intended to introduce the reader to aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure described herein, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure described herein. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Gutters and downspouts are mounted on most residential and commercial structures along the lower edge of the roof of the structure to receive water draining off of a roof, such as during a rainstorm. In addition, gutters come in many different styles, including K gutter, half round gutter, or commercial box gutter, but all are generally formed with an open top through which water is received into a trough or channel that delivers the water by gravity to a downspout for discharge away from the building structure.
A common complaint made usually by home owners or building developers of conventional gutters is, among other things, their lack or ornamental qualities. They do not add to the attractiveness of a home or other building and, if anything, they detract from its beauty. For example, often the conventional gutters appear rotted, sagging with overflowing matter, or weather beaten and discolored. As such it is not a pleasant sight and, were it not for the fact that rain water must be carried from the roof, this type of gutter would be quickly removed or not installed in new development residential homes or commercial buildings.
Therefore, what is needed is rainwater diversion and drainage system to replace conventional gutters that can be hidden from view, while effectively diverting water away from the roof of a building but does not take away from the building's attractiveness, beauty, or architectural design.